youtubetotaldramacampfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack
Overview Jack was a contestant in Season 1 of Total Drama Camp. He was the only contestant to not compete from day 1 and instead he debuted in the 3rd episode. His stay in camp was cut short when he was eliminated in the 7th episode. Being the most normal person in the season earned him the label The Normal One. He later returned to the second season in the series only to be eliminated in the first episode along with Izzy. Season 1 Who Can't You Trust? Before the challenge Chris revealed that Gwen was paired with a mystery person. Later it was revealed Jack was that person. Heather noted in a confessional that he and Short Boy could be twins. He then had to eat a poisonous blowfish cooked by Gwen. He eats the fish and states that he found it to be delicious. When Team 2 wins the challenge Jack joins their team. ROAR! I'mma Monster!!! Jack's only appearance in the episode was at the elimination ceremony. Who Killed You? When Lola "died" Jack asked if she was alright. He then searched for clues along with the rest of the contestants. While the other contestants searched for clues Trent goes up to Jack and tells him that if they lose a 5 person alliance wants him gone. When Jack says that he doesn't want to go yet Trent proposes an alliance, which Jack accepts. He then goes back to searching. Trent had kept his promise and convinced his alliance to keep Jack another day. The More The Suckier! Jack is seen talking to Heather and Lindsay before the challenge. Heather mistakes him as Jake but Jack corrects her. Heather then says that there's an 5 person alliance on their team that is gunning for Lindsay and him, Jack, unfazed by the news, says that someone already told him. They then form a final 3 alliance. In the challenge Jack is matched against Courtney. He manages to block the soccer ball and wins the soccer part of the challenge. Making Good TV Jack is seen with his team discussing about what to make the commercial about. When Lindsay says she forgot how to stand Jack wonders how someone can forget how to stand. At elimination Jack is concerned about Lola's black eye. He is then eliminated, despite being the only person on his team to do the challenge, and is sent to the dock of shame along with Lola. Time for Losers Along with the rest of the eliminated contestants, Jack is seen listening to Chris outside of the cabins. When Chris asks how they feel about being eliminated Jack says hat he's sad and then later says that he doesn't know what he feels about the final 5. It is unknown who Jack voted for to win or lose. Maybe That Wasn't The Final Chance... When Chris says that the cast returning home would be boring Jack says he could use a little boring after the show. Jack is revealed to return for Season 2. Season 2 Epic Beginning #2 Jack was one of the 11 contestants to return from season 1. When he arrived he stated that he was glad that he got another chance and that he would try harder than last season. Before the first part of the challenge started, Jack is concerned that the challenge could be too dangerous. He then uses a GPS to help him win the challenge. In the second part of the challenge Jack teamed up with Dawn. Jack was the last player in part 3, the race. In part 4, Jack dressed up as Scott. In spite of his best efforts, Jack, along with Izzy, did worst in the challenge and was eliminated. Season 3 Trivia *Jack looks very similar to Short Boy **Heather is the first to notice this. *Jack is the only contestant to be eliminated in an episode where he deserved to stay the most out of the people up for elimination, being the only contestant to do the challenge on his team. *Jack is the first OC to compete on Total Drama Camp Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Males